Violet
by EnderBlaze23
Summary: Trouble is raging in Minecraftia. Steve is dead, leaving a lack of excitement. The game is lagging and there have been mysterious disappearances all over. Rated T and is my First FanFic. Yay. Please help me with inspiration :( WATCH WILL AND SOPHIE! (Minecraft and Donuts) Thnx :)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The moment Shadow set foot in that room, he sensed something was wrong. Notch's face was grim and Herobrine was facing the floor. Steve, oddly, was absent from the meeting, which made Shadow wonder if that was why the two rulers had called him in.

He had been busy warding off creepers from a nearby village, when a sign appeared in front of him. 'Come quick, the spirit will not wait. –Notch' and he set to work, building a portal to the Aether.

"Shadow, I'm glad you came," Notch said, his face lighting up slightly.

"We have important news," Herobrine continued, "Steve is dead."

The look of horror upon Shadow's face was more of that on a Ghast's.


	2. Flashes

**A/N Hey there, thanks for actually reading this. I hope the (very short) prologue excited you. I will be updating randomly seeing as I have school, dance, homework, Girl Guiding Etc. Etc. In chapter one, we will be on Earth, not Minecraftia, and visiting one of our ****favourite**** unknown British YouTube channels... So that means it's not the Yogscast for once. Any troubles with understanding who they are? If so, just PM me or ask in a , I will miss out punctuation to symbolise (that's the wrong word) how someone talks. This is still really short- I want to know if you like it before I start !**

_**Chapter 1**_

Will and Sophie were finishing off one of their 'Donut Survival' videos when they got an urgent IM from Tyson. It contained three words - ' .NOW!'

"Wiiilll," Sophie asked cautiously, "What's wrong with Tyson?"

"Sophie, I honestly don't know!" He replied, "Anyhow, thanks for watching. The question this week is... what do you think it would be like to live in the peaceful, blocky world of Minecraftia? Leave your answer down below. And now, a word from Sophie."

"LIKE COMMENT AND LOVE SUUUNNN MIXXXTTTUUREEE PEOPLE! AHHHHHHH! THE GOD OF SUN MIXTURE COMMANDS YOU TOOOOOOOO!"

"Ummm... Thanks, Sophie. Bye!"

Will clicked the onscreen recorder off and disconnected the Skype call. He didn't end it though. Instead, he added Tyson. Whilst waiting for him to answer, he noticed that his screen had a purple tint to it.

"Eer, Sophie, my screen is going purple. Any ideas why, SuperScienceMathsBrain Queen?"

Sophie turned on her camera and shook her head, pouting. This was odd; Sophie usually had answers for questions like these.

" Mine's doing that as well! It could be something to do with our new screen recorder." Despite her sense of humor that seemed to follow her around, this sentence sounded grim.

After waiting for five minutes, Tyson finally picked up. They all turned their cameras on. Instead of seeing normal, slightly tanned people, each of them had gone _violet_. Not just a light, flowery purple, more of a distressed purple- as if something was trying to take over. However, when they looked at their hands, they all saw normal skin.

"Hahahahahahaaa, you guys look purple!" Sophie looked like she was about to ROFL.

"You do too, Sophes." Tyson pointed out, smirking."Anyway," he continued," My screen is going purple and I don't know-" He was cut off by a blinding purple light which flashed from each of their computers. But then, everything went black.

**A/N 301 words not including the A/Ns . Thanks!**


	3. Rising

**A/N Hello! Chapter 2 here. I am currently watching some Tomska. Type this in after youtube comes up /user/TomSka. He's epic. Chapter 2 COMMENSE! Oh, by the way- If I owned Minecraft I wouldn't be speaking in English. Nuff said.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Will, Sophie and Tyson couldn't believe their eyes. When they woke up, they were looking at_ blocks_. Yes, blocks made out of _squares. _Sophie was the first to reach the shore of consciousness. She looked around and quickly stood up. Wobbling a bit, she reached her two companions, who where still, quiet , cold and pale. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Will! Will! WAKE UP! WILL!" She shook him violently, sobbing what seemed like oceans. He finally twitched his head and whispered – "Sophie, where are we?"

"Will, I think... I think we're in-" She paused, sobbing even more. Hiccupping violently, she finally whispered "- We're in Minecraft."

Will laughed brokenly. However , upon seeing Sophie's serious face, he stuttered like a mad man.

"Wait. M-Minecraft. B-But thats im.. .impossible. Ar-are you s-sure?"

"Everything's blocky and-" A loud shout distracted them.

"OI! Lovebirds, where are we?"

" Sophie was just explaining it. She thinks we might be in-" Sophie was forced to continue. With a heavy sigh, she replayed her and Will's conversation from a few moments earlier- " We're in Minecraft."

_Pointless Linebreak Thingy_

Tyson and Will had never seen Sophie so grim before. For the rest of the day, she collected wood and wool in silence while the boys chatted about various boy stuff for the rest of the day. Slowly, each of them had started to appear like their skins in-game.

A starry canopy started to descend upon them while they built their shelter (Will commented that it was more like a box, but we shall swiftly move on from that matter.)

Tyson had the 'honour' of placing the last block- the door. They cautiously placed blocks in front and behind of it, just in case zombies decided something 'exciting' was in there. Sophie had placed the beds before they had built it, so they were safe as long as no endermen teleported in.

They all slept peacefully- except for Will. He stared at Sophie until he decided that he shouldn't and couldn't stay awake that long. He had a tingling sense that he would regret it in the morning. When he did eventually get to sleep, he dreamt a very weird dream indeed. He dreamt about death.

**Chapter 2 sorta done. Big thanks to Enderdude for his review and to ****Yellow Ideya Hunter too ^.^ still extremely short but oh well. Words do go missing so if something doesn't make sense that's why!**


	4. Authors note :(

**A/N I am so sorry I'm not updating! I have tests at school and loads of homework! But to get you excitement up a bit, I ask two things of you:**

**Any OC's? I will accept the coolest ones and they shall be included soon!**

**Beta reader? I need one! Please? :3**

**Love you.**

**Song of the week : Imperfect is the new perfect- Caitlin Crosby.**

**BYE!**


	5. Dreaming

**Yay. Finally updating. In with the gods today. Thanks again to Enderdude and a guest. I have changed my pen-name to EnderBlaze23 in honour of my first reviewer, Enderdude. Also Endermen and Blazes are my favourite mobs. CHAPTER COMMENSING! Oh, and I'm looking for some more OC's so if you'd like the opportunity then it's open until next update. I don't own Will, Sophie or Tyson – They are real people and they own themselves. I also don't own Minecraft. I can't code like that **

_**Chapter 3**_

Shadow couldn't understand. Of all people, he had to be the one to choose a hero?! Of course, Steve needed to be avenged and Notch was to 'busy' to choose by himself. Shadow had eventually chosen not one, but three humans from a planet named 'Earth', which was orbiting the sun, not Blockorion.

Their names, he believed, where Sophie, a female, Will, a male and Tyson, male also. He had a cunning plan, though. When he abducted them, he was to change everything purple to blame the Endermen and Enderdragon. Then when they got suspicious and asked by the local mayor for descriptions, the word 'violet' would keep popping up, which would put the Endermen in a bad position.

Finally, the gods would be in the top position of the War of Dimensions. Shadow couldn't wait.

However, whilst watching over his 'guinea-pigs' , he noticed that his plan could quite possibly fail. They weren't getting suspicions. Not voicing or showing them. But he himself had suspicions. Suspicions that the girl was getting suspicions. And his suspicions were confirmed when he saw this...

_Pointless linebreak thingy_

"Will," Sophie asked cautiously, " Who do you think brought us here?"

Surprised, Will answered : "I don't know. I have a hunch though- The Enders."

"But, why would you think that? There's no-"

"There's the fact that every time something weird happens, everything turns violet. The colour of Endermen's eyes. And I had a weird dream last night..."

(_**flashback to dream)**_

I was looking into blocks. Just purple blocks. My head spun and suddenly, I was looking up at the sky. Screams penetrated my ears and I writhed in pain. I quickly fell through the tunnel of consciousness and appearing in a bright room. A blocky head was leaning over me.

"Time is running out..." It whispered dryly.

It exploded into fireballs that threatened to burn my body if they came any erupted from the side of the room and lava started pouring in. A familiar face got caught in the flow- Sophie.

A whirlwind of moments from my past erupted in my head. The time I crashed my glider, the time I killed a puppy. Like Pandora's box had opened and poured its contents all over me, I felt fear, anger and sorrow. My thought-theatre carried on playing and eventually, it came to hope – when I met Sophie.

I was so busy with this that I didn't notice a figure come in to the room. He coughed.

I painfully turned my head to the right and there stood a man. Default skin, but white eyes... Herobrine.

I screamed.

_**(End flashback)**_

**A/N hope you enjoyed that! Tests are now over and I am free to write as much as I want! SUPER EXCITED! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Wars

**A/N MY BIRTHDAY WAS ON THE 23****rd****! WOOOOOOOOOOO! And for all of you that didn't hear, the guy that this story is based on (Will) read it and loved it! YAY! Anyway, I wanna wish you all the best and... I'M 1 YEAR OLDER NOW! I don't own Minecraft or Will, Sophie and Tyson. DO YOU THINK I DO!? *Walks away singing* Happy Birthday, now your one year older... Happy Birthday, your life still isn't over... Happy Birthday, you did not accomplish much! But, you didn't die this year! I guess thats good enough! Does it feel like your doing laps? And eating food? And taking naps and hoping that someday perhaps your life will hold some cheer? LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAAAA!**

Sophie was shaken now. After hearing all about Will's dream... no. She vowed she would never think about it again. It. Was. Terrifying. After Will had finished telling her about it, she was frozen in shock and only recovered when it started to rain. Rushing for shelter, she quickly forgot about it all and stumbled into the 'box'

"Sophie, where were you?" she was asked as soon as she came in.

"Enjoying some sun." She replied, shrugging.

"Well, it's not exactly sunny, is it? You know, Sophes, you seem to have lost your touch of ... annoyingness." Tyson sighed whilst eating some mushroom stew.

"I have? Oh."

She whispered dimly, and quickly went to bed.

"Really, she's crazy!" Tyson. Will nodded.

-_**POINTLESS LINE-BREAK THINGY MA BOBBY!-**_

When she woke up, she wasn't where she was before. Instead of seeing planks and the odd block of cobblestone, she saw black skies, purple towers and ... endstone?_ Oh, crap. _She mentally groaned as she realised where she was – The End.

She wasn't ready for this! She was 16 years old and had only been in the game for ... _what?_ 2 Minecraft days! Yeah! How in the name of the God of Sun-Mixture was she supposed to do _this?_

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realise that someone was running up to her – a man, very tall. Blonde hair and_ lots _black clothes! An Enderman.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you by any chance, a human by the name of Sophie Rodriguez?" He asked, politely. "I'm sorry to bother you but – AAARRGGH!" The Enderdragon swooped past his head and he collapsed, lifeless on the floor. Respawning 23 blocks away from her, he screamed at the Dragon – "SCREW YOU!" and began to run back to Sophie, only to be stopped by a deafening roar

"NEVER SHALL YOU TELL A MORTAL OF OUR WAR! FOR THIS, YOU SHALL PAY!" She screamed, blasting random objects and screeching at the top of her voice. All of the rest of the Endermen had de-spawned. He couldn't.

"REED OF THE ENDERS! I HERE BY BANISH YOU FROM THE DIMENSION OF THE END!"

But no-more she could say – with a battle-cry of – "SUN-MIXTURRRRREEEEE!" Sophie jumped off of the last obsidian tower on to her head and stabbed a diamond sword into it's head. (Wait, how did she get that? 2 Minecraft days and she got at least 2 diamonds? SWEET!)

Meanwhile, on the ground, Reed was screaming support for Sophie whilst singing a song that sounded surprisingly like dubstep (THEY HAVE THAT IN THE END?! AWESOME!)

Ender Dragon exploded into a flash of violet blocks and Reed applauded her in a very ... sloppy way.

"GO RODRIGUEZ! WOOH! BEAT THE CRAP OUT THAT LIZARD!" He coughed and almost immediately, the facade of 'poshness' was back. " Well done! I've been waiting for this day to happen for a ... _Millennium..."_

"Gosh... I bet it's time for lots of celebrations!"

"Unfortunately, that is not the case... For decades, the gods – Notch, Steve, Shadow, Herobrine and Queen Enderdragon have been at war. The other day, though, Steve was killed...No-one knows how, though. The circumstances were rough. He was found in the bottom of the Castle in The Aether – he had cuts all down his face..." He froze there, looking down and Sophie swore she saw a tear fall down his face. " Wow... That was terrible. I'm so sorry." She pitifully whispered, attempting to comfort him.

"Well, on a more comforting note, I'm here to accompany you and your friends on their mission."

"_What?"_

"Didn't anyone tell you? You were supposed to avenge Steve by killing who-ever killed him. Herobrine and Lord Shadow gave me a quest to accompany you and the others."

"Oh. Well... welcome aboard!" Then Sophie realised something... Herobrine and Shadow... _where's Notch?_

**A/N so there we have it! Will, Sophie and Tyson have an unexpected ally! YAH! Thanks to Enderdude for his OC, Reed! Well, BYE! Remember, Reviews make the world go round! OVER 700 WORDS FOR WILL! THANKS FOR READING GUYS! **

**R**

**Re**

**Rev**

**Revi**

**Revie**

**Review**

**Reviews**

**YOU SHALL REVIEW!**

**POKEMON, GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! Song o' the week... HAPPY BIRTHDAY BY THE ARROGANT WORMS!**


	7. My excuse for not uploading in AGES!

0.o I NEED IDEAS! PLEASE HELP ME!

I'm planning on doing a Doctor Who/Harry Potter/ Slender/ Minecraft/ REAL LIFE! Crossover :-)

Do you think you could help me? If you do, PM me and I'm SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SOSOSO SORRY I'M NOT UPLOADING! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! I hate life :-(

I'm also looking for MORE OC's (plz) 'cause I feel like that would help :)

BYE!


	8. A Woman

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to Hannah Pendragon – She has been extremely kind, awesome and has been awesome to chat to (Hannah, something that I beat you with: the amount of time I spend wearing a hat- (20 hrs) ) Thanks guys! I'm also looking for Oc's again!**

Sophie felt extremely guilty. In all the excitement of the End, Reed, the War and such... She had forgotten about Will. Her best friend since 12 years ago! Leaving with no warning was risky. Will could get... Well, let's not go that far!

Reed wasn't feeling much better himself. He had just witnessed his own mother being killed by a 16 year old girl. The worst part was, he had thanked her for it.

Now, they were strolling down the hill, towards Sophie, Tyson and Will's house, when they heard something behind them – a scream. They turned around just in time to observe a young woman- she looked around 23- running towards them, holding an iron sword. She had on a silver jacket, silver boots, silver everything. Her sleek black hair was trailing behind her.

She eventually reached them, her pale face flushed with red. She spoke two words-

"He's here." And then she blacked out.

**Really short, I know! I am evil, after all! Oh well! Please forgive me!**

**The reason this chappie is so short is because I have Writers block! Please, If you are a registered user and can PM, GIVE MEH DEM SWEIT IDEYAS! No, not Yellow Ideya Hunter! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! **

**I do, however, have some ideas for the next one, and that should be up fairly soon (123456789848476652 years, more like) So please hang on!**

**I would also like to add that Violet is in a community now, called Up and Coming or Wonderful stories. Go check that out and thank Yellow Ideya Hunter for creating it!**

**BYA!**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

**How's it going, guys?! I AM SO FUCKING SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING!1 Now for my usual list of excuses!**

**School ending (way more packing away than usual)**

**New computer!**

**I am the procrastination QUEEEEEEEEEEN**

**Being bullied.**

**Yup... Pretty much! Just wanted to let you know... I will try to update Silver Violets and Violet asap, but Of TARDIS dresses and love will have to wait (lack of inspiration) I WILL BE WRITING A PEWDIECRY FFIIIIICCCCCC! Hopefully... If you follow me on Tumblr, you will probably know I have been drawing alot! To find out more, my name is athenapage and my blog url is .com PLEASE FOLLOW ME FOR UPDATES ON MY LIFE. Also, I got a YouTube account : lonelyinternethobo. I do vlogs on there along with some covers of songs I like (which means NO 1D!)**

**Just a quick update, I will try to update soon! I WILL. I PROMISE.**

**Now, virtual cupcakes (free of barrels) for: Tomboygirlygirl: YOU KEPT ME HAPPPPYYYYY (I've never met you, but we speak everyday on the phone. I totally get you, your not here but I never feel alone. I constantly txt you, It's crazy. Who would have known that you fit me and I fit you) Hannah Pendragon: We haven't chatted in AGES but your writing is uber good and we are still friends... right? Kittyxuchiha11: You're such an amazing writer! We haven't chatted much, but I check my emails every day with hope that one of your fanfics has been updated :D Enderdude: Such an amazing guy! Thank you for ALL your help and kind reviews on Violet :D**

**Thats about it! Peace off! BOOP!**


End file.
